A Brother's Quarrel
by Serenity in Virginia
Summary: My brother and I were inseperable, until I grew a sense of honor. My brother stayed the same, so we grew apart. What happened to me? I met the dragon warrior and helped save China.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Keda; I'm a lone wolf and I'm still alive.

I suppose I should explain what happened, it only happened ten years ago.

My older brother and I were young, impressionable, and blind. We were alone in the world, abandoned at birth. We wanted to do good for our city, Gongmen City. We were of age, sixteen years old, so we decided to join the royal army, consisting of more wolves, like us. Our first assignment was given to us by the royal son, an albino peacock, Lord Shen.

"A small village is a few miles near this city," Lord Shen was concluding his speech "Our mission is to eradicate it, leave no survivors. Now march!" We all howled in excitement and ran off, my brother, Dende, and I were excited, our first mission for our city, we couldn't have felt prouder.

Night had fallen quickly and we were forced to establish camp. We would be near the village in the morning. My brother and I were the only ones up.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Dende asked me staring into the campfire. With the faint light I could make out his gray fur and ruby red eyes. His big bushy tail swaying occasionally. His bulky body mass far outclassed mine, he was incredibly strong, so strong he became the leader of our pack in a matter of weeks. No one dared question his authority; he was mean to everybody in our pack but me.

"Yes, I am, to think we can serve our city," I retorted while looking at him. I myself had dark brown fur and red eyes, my mass was mid size an average size for wolves in our pack. After staring into the fire a while longer, my brother asked "Do you want to practice quickly?" I got up out of my seat "You bet I do," my brother was referring to kung fu.

While my brother and I were pups, we heard fantastic stories of the furious five.A group of five warriors who specialized in the skill. So we tried it, it was nowhere near what they could do though. It was our own makeshift martial art.

"Ack!" I said falling to the floor as a pup. I had a flashback of me and my brother having one of our play battles and he had just defeated me. With a laugh he offered his hand to help me up, which I gladly excepted.

"I believe that makes the score ten nothing brother," The flashback faded on the laughter we shared, I heard my brother's voice "Ready?" he took a stance. A took a similar position and grinned.

We took turns playfully throwing punches and kicks. Yet again, it ended in defeat for me. When our laughter subsided I stared into the starry night sky. My brother lay next to me, I was happy because he was happy.

It was morning and we had reached our destination, it was a small village inhabited by pandas. My brother had the honor of pulling the first fire tipped arrow, at least I thought it was an honor then.

We were well through our onslaught when my brother and I spotted a mother and child. My brother decided it was his next target. As he charged at them though, he was intercepted by a male panda.

"Get out of here, take the baby and run!" she obeyed and ran off. My brother called to me to get them, I followed.

During my chase I noticed joining me in my pursuit was Lord Shen, I didn't bother saying anything though.

Lord Shen and I stopped running through the snow covered woods, we had lost our targets and were attempting to relocate them, it was then I noticed the female deliberately trying to get our attention. She began running again.

Through a few more minutes of chasing she finally tripped and we caught up to her. I ran up to her while Lord Shen stayed behind. I was staring deeply at her, clearly intimidating her.

"Kill her," was all Lord Shen said, watching with a twisted smile on his face.

I pulled my wavy shaped knife on her and began licking my lips, I was enjoying myself.

It was when I plunged my knife into her chest that I realized something. I was a monster.

"Well done," was all Lord Shen said while walking away, I could hear him snickering to himself.

I looked back at the woman I had killed, I had murdered. Her black eyes were filled with fear and sorrow and finally, they slowly shut. When I pulled my knife out she fell silently into the snow. I looked through the blood on my knife and looked at my reflection.

"What have I done? What have I become?" the two questions played in my mind while returning to the village.

* * *

**S.i.V: So I should explain myself...**

**A...fallout occured and I ultimately decided to just and up and leave, taking everything with me. I realize that action wasn't proper of me and I wish to apoligize. I'll be reuploading everything**.


	2. Chapter 2

I was mortified at myself; I couldn't even look at my self in the mirror. I even tried taking my life at one point by slitting my own throat but I couldn't do it. I wanted to get out, I needed to get out but I didn't want to do it alone. I tried to get my brother to leave with me.

"No, brother," Dende's words rang through my ears, it was the first time he refused to do something I had asked him to do. We were outside the palace as Lord Shenwas reporting the success of his attack.

I stood there in shock for a moment "But brother what we did that night, it isn't right," I countered. He snickered to himself "Maybe to you but to me…" Dende put his silver hammer down and faced me "…it was the best thing I have ever done,"

I couldn't believe my ears, this wasn't my brother, he had changed and in such a little amount of time. I grabbed him by the paw and tried to pull him away but quickly got himself out of my grip.

"As I leader I choose to stay brother, unless you want to challenge that?" my brother challenged me by taking a stance. This had caught the attention of the other wolves.

I stood there refusing to move, I didn't want to seriously fight my brother. My brother didn't seem to mind, giving a backhand strong enough to send me to the ground on my back. I launched myself onto my legs.

"Don't do this," I said, my voice was cracking. My response was fist coming right at me. I barely dodged it by taking a swift step back. His attack continued with me dodging every attack.

"Come on brother fight back. Of course you were always the weakest one," I paused for a moment, something was building up inside of me. My vision was going red again, like the night I killed that mother. With a growl turning into a howl, I attacked. I had grabbed my brother by the shoulder with a movement so quick he had no time to react. It was then that I had slashed his eye out and threw him. When the frightened gasps of everybody snapped back to conscious, put my paws to my mouth, my brother was unconscious with blood rolling from his eye socket.

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

We all turned around and caught sight of Lord Shen, with his parents behind him, they look at me mortified. All except Lord Shen, he looked at me with a smile.

I know what my actions meant, it meant I would be the new leader and my brother would be exiled but having made a terrible mistake twice, I ran away, never to be seen by my pack again. I never learned what happened to my brother, because of LordShen's exile, he took the wolves with him. I could hear Lord Shen's final words to me.

"Don't you know what happens to lone wolves? They die, a horrible, miserable death,"

A week or so later Shen's parents looked for me and offered me a job, being homeless meant I had to revert to stealing for a living. Doing this taught me to be quick on the streets, take any path you can find to get from point A to point B. Shen's parent felt sympathetic, so they took me in, paid back my debts to the people I stole from and gave me a roof over my head. I had become a courier for them, I delivered parcels and messages to the people. I was forever grateful.

Unfortunately they passed away and from what I heard from the palace soothsayer , of grief. It was then I met my new master, Master Thundering Rhino and two of my friends, Master Storming Ox and Master Croc.

He taught me to incorporate kung fu with my courier skills. This was over the course of ten years, I had almost completely forgotten about my brother, Lord Shen and my past.

But that was all about to change.


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly opened my eyes to the new day. I got up out of my sleeping mat and stretched my body, a small smile was on my face. I slowly made my way to my clothes laid out on the floor. I always enjoyed taking my time in the morning, it's a perk of getting up so early.

When I finished getting dressed I spotted my mirror and checked to see if anything was out of order. I typically wore a tight fitting leather garment as a shirt. On my arms were gauntlets of leather that helped in my kung fu training and courier job. I also wore baggy, cotton, light brown pants. My toed shoes were black, I looked down as I flexed my toes, they fit me perfectly. My last piece of equipment was a fine steel katana in a sheath with a dragon design.

There wasn't much else to my room. The only thing that made it different from the others was a Furious Five poster. I opened my door and stepped out into the hallway.

"Good morning Keda," I turned around and spotted the palace soothsayer, an aged goat with a heart of gold. Her robe was vibrant and colorful.

"Good morning," I responded with a respectful bow. She swayed away the notion with a snicker "Oh please, I'm embarrassed. I believe Master Thundering Rhino had a job for you, you best get going," Keda nodded running off thanking her.

I took a step outside and saw my two friends Storming Ox and Master Croc, sparring on the large court using weapons. Master Croc was wearing a studded armor, specifically on his elbow, back, wrist and waist. He even had a mace ball at the end of his scaly tail. Storming Ox wasn't wearing much, he simply wore lightly armored pants, studded gauntlets and overall straps. Master Croc was the first to spot me.

"Well look who it is," Master Croc said aloud which made Storming Ox stop fighting, he greeted me as well. I waved to both while walking down the giant stairs.

"Have any of you seen Master Thundering Rhino? I heard he had a mission for me," the two continued sparring.

"I think he went outside for something. In the meantime…" Master Croc looked at me taking a fighting stance "Wanna spar quickly?" I smiled at the offer and accepted it, stepping into the ring.

Storming Ox acted as a referee while me and Master Croc took stances at the end of the ring. He brought his hoof down with a loud "Go!"

We both began running at each other but where he jumped up to strike me, I slid below him, grabbing his tail. With a firm yank, I sent his body flying towards me while I prepared a kick. However just before making contact he held his open hand out grabbing my foot and flipping me over his head. I landed with a roll and got back on my feet. I had no time to react to a punch Master Croc was about to deliver. I could only put my arm up to lighten the blow and that wasn't much of a lighten up. It sent me staggering back.

"You'll have to try harder than that Keda," Master Croc said smiling coming at me with a punch. It was then I did that I do the most.

I grabbed his punch then quickly moved my grip to his wrist. I pulled him closer then elbowed him in the gut with my arm while holding his. While recuperating , I jumped up and did a spinning kick, which sent him flying onto his back. I walked over to him and carefully placed my foot on his arm, signaling his defeat.

"Oh, well, you did try harder," Master Croc joked while he took my hand to help himself up. I suddenly received a friendly slap on the back from Storming Ox, it took the breath right out of me.

"That's the first time you beat you beat Croc, good job," he said joyfully. I grinned at his statement He got close to me "Don't get so proud of yourself. You've yet to defeat me."

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

The three of us turned around and spotted Master Thunder Rhino clapping at my accomplishment. Master Rhino wore a large gray and gold robe. His weapon was a large hammer with cloud designs, it was currently slung over his back.

"Well done Keda," I bowed respectfully, Croc and Ox did as well. I got up and asked.

"Master, you had a job for me?"

Rhino laughed "I did but in light of your victory I'll have someone else do it. You may take the day off," I smiled widely.

"Thank you master," I was about to bow again but he stopped me.

"But first, I'd like you to face one more person."

"Who, Ox?"

"No, me."


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at my master in shock for a moment. Had he just challenged me, for the first time in ten years? He had never asked Croc or Ox.

"M…Master?" I stuttered.

"You heard me, this is a momentous occasion for you, defeating one of your friends for the first time deserves a reward. Are you ready?" he said placing his hammer in the ground and taking a justified fighting stance. I shrugged and took my fighting stance, a little frightened.

Ox started and I charged at Master Rhino, he didn't move at all, which made me curious. I jumped up the air in the air and extended my foot. He grunted and placed his hand up to block it, he had fallen for my trap. I switched my extended foot to my other and kicked him in the horn with enough power to send back a few steps. I landed with a crouch.

"Not bad Keda but you'll have to try harder than that," Master Rhino said as he prepared a punch. I grinned and prepared to grab it but I fell short, he had stopped his fist.

I didn't even figure out what happened next. Not moving his hand an inch a sudden gust of wind blew me off my feet. Getting up I was suddenly greeted by an uppercut and I landed on the ground with a loud thud; I didn't even see Master Rhino come at me. Ox and Croc gasped. I felt a sudden pressure on my arm, it was Master Rhino leg. He was looking at me with a smile and extended his hand, I accepted it and came up with a grunt.

"Okay for a first time Keda but you still have a long way to go. I want you to train with Ox and Croc for the day," Master Rhino said walking away.

"Wait! What happened to taking the day off?" I responded.

"After that display, you'd be thanking me," I could hear him chuckling under his breath.

The three of us trained for the day, eventually leading to me challenging Ox. In short, I lost miserably.

It was nightfall and the three of us were on the roof. It's where I usually go at the end of the day but the two decided to join me this day. We each had a cup of tea, it was my tradition.

"I hope you don't mind me asking…" Croc asked sheepishly "…but, we never learned how you came to the palace," Ox shoved Croc, he clearly thought it was a disrespectful question.

"No, I don't mind telling," I responded before the two broke into a fight. They looked at me for the beginning of my story.

"After I disbanded from my pack I was a lone wolf. I has homeless and I stole for a living. It was hard but I scraped by. It was at one point I managed to break into the palace-"

"You broke into the palace?" Ox bursted out with a question.

"Yeah, the king and queen were just as surprised. The guards came in and almost killed me on the spot but the king recognized me from a month earlier. He felt bad for me I suppose, so he gave me some food and asked how I got passed the impervious defense. I explained how and he was impressed. He saw potential with my ability. I became his courier…and then he passed away."

"Really?" Croc asked and I nodded. I looked into my cup, I hadn't taken a drink from it yet.

"That's when I met Master Rhino. Before the queen passed away she told him about me so he trained me and then I met you guys,"

After a pause I asked the two to leave, they didn't want to question why so they did. When I knew they were gone I stood up and looked at the moon, it was half full. Then I did something I hadn't done in ten years, it was probably because I had dwelled into my past.

I howled to the moon long and quietly. Afterwards I was heading back in when I heard the strangest noise.

A response.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke the next morning and headed outside, not to my surprise Croc and Ox were already outside. Master Rhino was watching them, when he spotted me he got up and came over to me. The seemed disturbed, like something was haunting him. He handed me a scroll.

"I need you to get this message to the pier. A boat will take the note to its true destination. Do not read it," he said monotonously, which also caught the attention of Ox and Croc; they looked at him with concern. He suddenly snapped to them and snorted, the two continued fighting. I made my way to the palace walls and looked over the vast city. I looked back at Master Rhino, something was on his mind but I ignored the thought. I spotted the harbor, which was all the way across the city. I cracked my knuckles with a grin.

"All right, lets go," I grabbed onto a rope that had lanterns attached to it and slid down. My gauntlets also had gloves attached to them so I didn't burn my paws while sliding. I let go and slid onto a slanted roof. I then jumped and grabbed onto the edge of a roof and pulled myself up. I took a few more steps to the edge of the roof and relocated the pier. I looked around and grinned. I backed up to get a running start and jumped at a wall, I began running along the wall then stopped midway to jump onto another roof. Still running, I jumped off of the roof and landed with a roll onto another. I found another rope with lanterns and slid down again. However midway my slide the rope suddenly snapped and I fell to the ground. I got up with a grunt and looked up, the rope landed beside and I looked at it closely.

It was deliberately cut. I didn't figure anything at the time though. I just continued running. Not having the rooftops made traveling even longer.

The sun was beginning to set when I finally reached the docks. I stopped to catch my breath when I was greeted by a small black duck.

"Where have you been? What took you so long?"

"Sorry I-"

"Bah I don't want to hear it. Do you have the message?"

I nodded and handed it to him. With a quick huff he boarded the boat. I stopped breathing heavily and looked back up at the palace. If it took me the whole day to get down here on the streets I was going to be back late but I decided to stay a while, enjoy the sunset. But just as the sun was about to set.

BOOM

Suddenly the earth shook violently and I jumped up. I knew it wasn't an earthquake, Gongmen City never got them. I looked up towards the palace and spotted what looked like red fireworks appearing from the central area. I knew the others were still training so I was worried.

Then my acute hearing picked up growling. I looked around then spotted three black wolves, all closing in on me, cornering me into a dock.

"Well hello Keda," one of them said unsheathing a sword.


	6. Chapter 6

"Uh-oh," I kept playing in my mind as the three closed in on me. There was no escape I saw that wouldn't get me wet, I couldn't swim. It was then I spotted a bamboo pipe leading up to a warehouse rooftop, behind the three wolves.

"It's been a long time Keda. How have you been?" my attention was brought back to the wolves when they spoke. One was playing with his knife in his hand.

"I don't know how you lasted so long lone wolf but this is where it ends," The wolf tried to take a stab at me. This is when I took action. I pulled out my katana quickly and redirected the attack away from me. Using the butt of my sword, I struck him in the head, hard enough to make him fall in the water. The other two wolves stood there in shock, I grinned at the fact they weren't expecting that and ran passed them, grabbed the pipe and began climbing. I was already at the top of the roof when I heard one of those two wolves howl, chances are to call reinforcements. I cursed under my breath and began running. I needed to get back to the palace and figure out what happened.

My thoughts were cut off the two wolves appearing on the roof and growling, I needed to get these guys off of my back. So I began running.

A big gap was ahead of me so I jumped and curled my body in close to me. I barely cleared the jump. I didn't want to know what was behind so I began running again. It was when I heard yelps that I turned back and looked. The two didn't make the jump.

Then it dawned on me, these wolves don't know this city or have my courier skills, I had an advantage.

That is until the reinforcements showed up. Five wolves began closing in on me, cornering me into the edge of the roof. I looked down, that fall would be too great for me.

CLACKA, CLACKA

My ears perked up.

CLACKA, CLACKA

I spotted a cart of hay rolling by quickly. Then a thought occurred to me.

Wherever that took me would be better than here. So I jumped and landed in the hay on my back. The five simply watched me be whisked away. At this point the moon was visible. I heard them howl, I assumed the were heading in for the night.

I was to used to the noise of the cart running across the road I almost didn't notice the cart stop. I looked up and at my surroundings and sighed. The cart brought me outside the palace walls. I stepped out and looked around, hoping there were no other wolves nearby. I looked up at the wall and looked around, I had to find a way back up.

I made my way into an alleyway and looked at the walls to my sides. They were close enough for this to work.

I jumped at the wall, then turned to face the other. I proceeded to wall kick until I was all the way up. I grabbed on to the edge of the roof and pulled myself up.

I looked at the wall and measured my jump. It was going to hurt but I would be just fine. So I took a few steps back and jumped. I landed with a loud yelp but nobody seemed to acknowledge it. I took a few more steps and could see the open section. I put my paws over my mouth, I was mortified.

There was a huge line in the ground that tore apart the bricks. Surrounded by the center was ash and worst of all, Master Rhino's hammer was in the center of the crater: a red ribbon was wrapped around it.

I heard a few wolves talking.

"Yeah were ya there when it happened?"

"No, what was it like?"

"It was amazing…and bloody. That rhino was blown to bits."

"And what happened to the ox and croc?"

"They were sent to the prison. They willingly went it was hilarious."

I gasped. Was Master Rhino-

WHACK

I was sent spiraling to the ground by something to my side. I turned up and saw a wolf wielding a silver hammer. He was wearing generally light, spiked armor colored black with gray fur. A shoulder plate was on his right arm that had a red sun design. His eyes, or eye rather, one was scratched out, yellow and with a red pupil. His voice was in a low growl.

"What are you doing slacker? You should be…" his voice trailed off when he got a better look at me. I'm not sure who he was or what he wanted but I wasn't about to find out. While he was distracted I kicked him in the stomach and jumped off the wall towards the city. I rolled to the ground and began running.

When I stopped running I realized I was outside my old home, when I was still a lone wolf. I moved the red tattered curtain and looked inside. It was practically untouched. I sat down on the floor and began crying. The other wolves were back, Master Rhino was dead, Ox and Croc are imprisoned. My head suddenly shot up.

Shen has returned.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke the next morning feeling miserable. My whole life was stripped away from me in a matter of a single day. I decided to look through the things of my past. There was old, untouched food, old tools, old toys...

My old knife, the one I used the night of the attack. My eyes widened as I brought it closer to investigate. "Kill her." Shen's words rang through my head.

I grasped my head.

"Well done."

"Grah!" I screamed as I threw my knife to the floor with a loud clang and began breathing heavily.

My head shot up when I heard the sound of an arrow pierce through the wall. I looked to my left and spotted the arrow; there was a note attached to it. I got up and plucked the note off. It was a single sentence, no name.

"Meet me at the Meiji Diner at noon."

Why I went I had no clue but I went. I was sitting at a table waiting nervously for the one who sent me the message. It was then that I saw him, the wolf I had hit in the gut the night before, the one that didn't attack me. He sat down in the seat in front of me.

"Hello," he said meekly. I skeptically responded with a hello. He then began asking me multiple questions; how I survived, where I was living, friends, job...

I slammed my paw on the table and stood up, which made him stop. "Why do you care? Who are you?" I finally asked. He seemed surprised but answered me upon standing up. "You don't know me do you brother? It's me, Dende."

My heart skipped a beat. My brother was alive, after ten years of suspecting I murdered him and he was standing before me in the flesh. My vision became blurry with tears as I embraced my brother. "D...Dende!" was all I could think to say. When I released him I spoke

"I...I'm sorry about your eye," Dende chuckled at this "Don't worry, besides, it's much more intimidating," he said pointing to his eye socket. I laughed weakly.

"By the way, the name's Boss now," he added before he crushed my hopes. "This is great; to think we can both serve Lord Shen as brothers..."

I suddenly lost my smile, I remembered my brother for who he truly was. He still served Shen, he helped murder my master.

"No."

"...and then...excuse me?"

"No, I'm not joining you and Shen. I live for different reasons." My brother looked around for a moment, then laughed "C'mon, surely-" he began grabbing me by the paw and pulling me away. I got out of his grip.

"I said no brother," I spoke firmly.

My brother lost his smile. "I can't believe you-"

"Same here"

"You get in one fight, kill one person and you run away crying. Hell you should be the leader, not me."

"That's not me. I don't-"

"Yes it is. You can't change the past. Embrace what you are, a killer."

"I won't...Master Rhino-"

"What, that old kung fu excuse of a life-"

"Shut up...I-"

Dende put his paws on shoulders forcefully. "Keda-"

"Shut up!" I roared making everybody in the diner look at us. I was breathing heavily and was beginning to cry. I finally stormed out of the diner hearing my brother.

"Kung fu is dead Keda! And if you keep this up, so will you!"

When I returned to my hideout I swore, somebody else had found it and I had a feeling I knew who.

I walked inside and saw everything was destroyed with claw marks. One item caught my attention. It was one of my favorite toys, broken in half. The reason it was my favorite was because my brother had given it to me as a pup.

I was destroyed on the inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Gongmen City:?

I lost track of where I was, what I was, who I was.

When my brother destroyed our old home I was in ruins. I lost faith in the world, faith in my brother, faith in kung fu.

Until one day, that all changed. I was in an alley way. Cold, tired and hungry. When Shen became emperor everything changed. At first the changes were subtle. Then he didn't bother hiding it. Shen became a dictator; the wolves became a cruel secret police force. I became a wanted wolf for crimes I didn't commit. The city fell apart at the seams.

Moving on, back in the alleyway, sitting in my misery, two pigs walked by talking.

"Did you hear the furious five and the dragon warrior are coming to this city?"

"Really? What for?"

"To rid the city of Shen. They will be here in one day."

They were arrested shortly after for conspiring against Shen.

The furious five! That was my answer. With them at my side we could defeat Shen and Dende. Maybe the dragon warrior could help to. I had never heard of him. Just one problem. They wouldn't be here for another day. What was I supposed to do until then?

Get answers.

Gongmen City: Central Plaza

I surveyed the area from atop the roof of a vendor. Gongmen City Prison wasn't too far away; it was the number of wolves patrolling the streets that would make it harder. Thankfully they stayed to the ground, I stayed to the rooftops. I found a bamboo pipe and climbed it. Upon reaching higher grounds and began my move.

I ran from rooftop to rooftop easily. The buildings here aren't spaced out like the other places in the city. I smirked at thee confused wolves I had drawn attention to because just as they looked up to investigate the noise I had made, I had vanished from sight.

Gongmen City: Gongmen City Prison

The entrance was guarded by two wolves, guess I had to fight.

I jumped down and toppled the first one. While the other was still stunned, I pulled out my katana and stabbed him in the shoulder and pierced the wall while holding his mouth so he wouldn't scream. I then kneed him in the gut. When I knew he was unconscious, I pulled out my sword and returned it to my sheath. When I heard one of them grunt I quickly brought my foot on them, shutting them up effectively.

Like I said, ever since Dende destroyed our childhood home I lost track of who I was. I lost my sense of honor. I became cruel and heartless, much like my brother. I would've never pulled a weapon on an unarmed opponent, yet I did. I kicked down the doors of the prison, which caught the attention of the ten wolves keeping guard of its only two captives, Ox and Croc. I swore when they charged at me.

Then I grasped my head. My vision was going red for the first time in ten years. A part of my body said to fight it. The other said nothing. Guess which one listened to.

My eyes snapped opened after what felt like a few mere seconds. I looked at my sword and my hands; they were completely drenched with blood. I turned around and spotted the ten dead wolves, except after whatever I did, they didn't look like wolves anymore. I simply sheathed my sword. I spotted the cell Ox and Croc were held up in and went over to them.

"Keda?" Croc said a little frightened by my actions. At this point I felt a little guilty.

"What happened, how did you…"

"That's not important right now. I'm getting you out now," I spotted a set of keys on a nearby table. I picked them up and unlocked the door.

"All right let's go," I said running but I noticed they didn't follow me. I looked back and saw they hadn't moved an inch. I walked back.

"Guys?"

They still didn't move, they looked depressed.

"Look if it's about what happened-"

"It's not that there's no point," Ox said as he closed the door to the cell, locking it and then breaking the keys.

I was stunned.

"What? But what about Master Rhino. How are-"

"Do you know what happened to him? He was blown to bits!" Ox screamed.

That explained the crater.

"So you're afraid?" I countered. Ox seemed taken aback but he didn't admit it.

"Shen said if we fought back he would use it on the Gongmen City,"

"It?"

"It breathes fire and spits metal. It was terrible."

"So we destroy it and-"

"Then he uses it on China. We want to live Keda, not just survive."

We heard howling, more wolves were coming.

"Get out Keda, and give up,"

Reluctantly I left before I left though. I said a single word that seemed to haunt them.

"Selfish,"


	9. Chapter 9

The day had come, the furious five and that dragon warrior would arrive today. I heard rumors that they were coming by boat, so I headed to the docks.

The sun was beginning to rise when I saw a small boat arrive by the docks. I stood up, hoping to greet them. But the boat crashed into the docks. Curiously, I went in the boat and saw that it was totally empty. They must've escaped from the boat earlier. I cursed to myself.

"Now, what…!" I got an idea. I headed for the rooftops and spotted them. The child inside of me squealed despite my current attitude, I was seeing my childhood heroes for the first time in person. They were talking amongst themselves but I could make out what they were saying.

"That must be Shen's palace, on the other side of the city" Tigress said quietly. She was wearing baggy black pants and a red and gold vest. Her fur was a vibrant orange with black areas. Accompanying her was the rest of the furious five, Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis.

Monkey had light tan fur and was wearing baggy brown pants and leather gauntlets. He was surveying the area alongside Tigress. Viper was a beautiful shade of green with a pink flower on her head. Crane's feathers were a mix of white, blue and black feathers. He was wearing a straw hat and multiple rings on his legs. Unfortunately, Mantis was too small and I was too far away, I couldn't see him. I knew he was still there though.

Without any sudden warning I was flipped and kicked towards the group. My landed on my back, meaning I could clearly see they thought I was an enemy. Mantis landed on the shoulder of Monkey, he was the one who flipped me over. I put my hands up to surrender, they didn't see it that way considering Tigress was aiming a kick for my gut. I responded with a backwards roll. Tigress missed me by mere inches. I put my hands up again to show I surrendered. They looked at me skeptically then spotted my katana. I looked at it and realized what they were getting at.

"Drop it," Tigress said with a low growl, she clearly didn't trust me. I undid the belt loop for my katana and let it drop to the ground, I kicked it a few feet away. They got out of their stances.

"Who are you?" Tigress asked.

"I'm Keda, I was a student of Master Rhino."

"You were his third student? I only heard rumors of a third."

"Well yeah, here I am. I'm Master Rhino's courier…or at least I was."

"I'm sorry to hear that." There was a pause between Tigress and I.

"Do you know where we can find Master Ox and Master Croc?"

I paused, should I tell them that they had given up, would they even listen to me?

"They're at Gongmen City Prison but uh…"

"What?" Crane asked.

"N…Nothing, we should get going."

"Wait, were missing one," Mantis said holding his arm up. I counted up five warriors so I was curious, then I remembered about the dragon warrior. I was finally going to meet him.

"Oh here he comes," Mantis said holding a big black paw. When he was fully revealed I nearly fainted, it was a panda. I thought I…oh god.

The night flashed before me eyes. I was chasing a mother and a baby but I killed a mother, what if this was her son?

The large black and white being rolled over on his back and began breathing heavily. His only clothing was a pair of pants. When he did get up and spot me he seemed surprised.

"Uh, who's he?" he asked.

"He's Keda, he was Master Rhino's third student," Tigress explained. Now it looked like the panda was about to faint.

"You're Master Thundering Rhino's fabled third student?" he asked excitedly. I nodded slowly.

"Oho that is awesome!" He placed his hand on my shoulder, which made me flinch. Did he not know?

"Po, we have to get to Gongmen City Prison, that's where Master Ox and Master Croc are," Tigress tried getting the his attention.

"Oh, right. Let's go!" with that Po, I guess his name was, jumped off the roof but Mantis grabbed his foot and he broke some roof tiles upon landing. He was pulled back towards the group.

"Are you nuts? There are wolves crawling everywhere!" Mantis said. The rest of the group and myself looked over the roof and saw the wolves, my pack.

"Hey isn't that the one that smashed your face in with a hammer?" Crane pointed towards one of them. I gasped as I spotted my brother. I ducked down so he wouldn't spot me.

"Oh I do not like that guy," Po said.

"We need to get their without being spotted by those wolves," Tigress added.

"Got it…stealth mode," Po said as he took the ground. I sighed, that wasn't exactly covert but he was the dragon warrior, I figured he knew what he was doing. I followed the furious five on the rooftops.


	10. Chapter 10

While the furious five and I were moving from rooftop to rooftop, Po was…well…

He was moving quite literally out in the open., hiding behind things that didn't hide him well. He was almost caught once by a wolf but he knocked it out before he could figure it out. I was halted from watching Po by Tigress, wanting me to catch up.

"Is he always so…"

"Yes," Tigress finished my statement, I shrugged and kept climbing.

"Let me just say that this a huge honor, I was a fan of you guys since I was a pup," I blurted out excitedly which made Tigress giggle.

"Well your not bad yourself." the statement made me almost lose my footing and slip. I was complimented by one of the furious five.

"Wait, where's Po?" I was interrupted by Mantis. I looked around but didn't spot him. I did spot a moving dragon costume. It was moving sloppily around, even setting alight a firework stand.

He didn't.

I caught out of the corner of my eyes Tigress sighing loudly while grabbing her nose in annoyance.

"You handle him, I'll stick to the roofs," I offered which they accepted. I spotted them sneak into the back of the costume. I waved my hand so I could catch their attention. I proceeded to show them the way. I jumped up to grab the ledge of a roof and pulled myself up. With the added height I spotted the sign to Gongmen City Jail. I began running again.

I slid down a piece of wood that propped up by the roof and jumped over a set of boxes. With the airtime, I easily made it onto another roof. I grabbed a rope with hung lanterns and slid all the way to the other side of the street. I looked back and checked they were keeping up. But it looks they were held up by something. I softly jumped onto a concession stand to listen.

"You didn't serve my rice right," a wolf was yelling at an elderly goat.

"But Lord Shen took all of my pots and pans, I couldn't-" the insisting goat was interrupted by the wolf.

"You have until the count of three. One…"

I saw the costume move closer

"Two…"

It tapped the wolf on the shoulder then take him inside the costume, like they were eating him. The next action was a little suggestive. So I decided to look away. When I assumed they were done, I saw them do it to two more wolves, I sighed.

Then I heard my brother's voice, which made me tense. They all attacked the costume.

"Uh-oh."


	11. Chapter 11

And so the chase began. We had to reach the jail before they caught us. I'm including myself because my brother spotted me, with a wicked grin he jumped up and met me on the rooftops. Just before my brother spoke I saw the dragon costume run away being chased by wolves.

"And what do you think you're up to?" my brother spoke in pure hatred taking a fighting stance. I took a fighting stance as well, because of what he did, I was ready to kill him. My brother was the first to strike again, but the difference was I knew what I was doing, he didn't.

His first strike was a fist to my face but with a quick motion of my hand I grabbed it and used the momentum to bring him to the ground, I kicked him in the back. My brother was clearly surprised for there was a pause before he jumped back up. He looked at me for a brief moment before snarling and charging at me, his hands forming fists. With a grin I redirected both strikes to his sides, causing his arms to cross. Then I grabbed his arms and uncrossed them, delivering a paralyzing head butt. My brother fell and looked up at me.

"Keda?" he asked almost afraid. I pulled out my katana with an emotionless face.

"No…" I flipped the sword so the blade was facing downward so I could stab him easier. I managed to corner him into a wall. The look on his face was priceless.

"What happened to you?" he managed to squeal.

"You came back…" I was beginning to breathe heavily "and ruined everything!" I brought the blade up and watched him cower, I began licking my lips.

But something stopped me, something wouldn't let me bring the blade down. No one was holding me back, so…I was.

"Well…what are you waiting for?" my brother asked, I knew he had caught on that I wasn't going to do it. I wanted to wipe that grin off his face permanently but my other self, the one holding me back…I closed my eyes and…

"GRAH!"

KLANG

I felt it, I had pierced something. I opened my eyes and saw what had happened.

Both my brother and I were breathing heavily, I looked down at my blade and gasped. I had merely stabbed the roof. My brother and I locked for a moment before-

SLAM

My brothers foot met me in the face causing me to fly backwards and drop my katana. I brought my head up and saw my brother jump over my head. Chances are he was chasing the furious five and Po. I had to slow him down somehow. I got up, sheathed my sword and ran after him. I caught up to him by running on all four legs, something I hadn't done in a long time.

My appearance caught my brother by surprise. Without thinking I rammed my brother off of the roof. I stopped and watched him plummet to the ground, he landed on and smashed a few boxes. I knew he was till alive so I didn't bother checking, or worrying. I ran off to find the others.


	12. Chapter 12

I arrived at Gongmen City Prison to see the wolves incapacitated by the furious five. I jumped in on them just finishing off a few more wolves then spotting the ones I killed a day earlier. They were clearly mortified, I even saw Po throw up in his mouth. I figured if I just stayed in corner and said nothing…

"Keda?" I heard Croc call out in curiosity, which caused the others to turn towards me. I sighed then walked out of the shadows.

"Keda do you know who did this?" Po asked me referring to the slaughter on the floor. I looked down in guilt, clearly showing that I did it.

"Keda, you should know that isn't right, Master Rhino taught you that," Tigress stepped forward. I grunted "That's what got him killed, I say the gloves are off now," I either brought up a good point or really pissed them off because they were silent after that. They redirected there attention back to Ox and Croc in order to free them. I still decided against telling them they would refuse to go. I snapped out of my trance and watched Po try to open the door with my arms crossed. Po was clearly excited to see the two because breathing lightly and swaying.

"Don't worry we'll free you from those bars of injustice. There has to be a key nearby-"

'Uh-oh' I thought, remembering Ox broke them. I saw Tigress successfully break the door down.

"Oh good you found it!" Po exclaimed "Alright, we're coming for you Shen!" he jumped in excitement. When he noticed they weren't coming he began to question them. He gave him the same excuse I received.

I was looking around when I spotted something coming from Tigresses' belt, it was a scroll, specifically the one I delivered to the dock maybe a week ago. I walked over to Tigress and asked to see it. She handed it to me and I looked at it, it was definitely the one Master Rhino gave to me. Except it was explaining that he had died by a death of fire and metal, as if someone else wrote it.

'How could he write this?' I was asking before I noted a corner of the scroll coming undone. I carefully picked at it and revealed another note, for me.

"Keda," I began, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"I knew this note would find it's way back to you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in person but I foresaw the return of Shen and my death. I know you're past will come back to haunt you and I can't be there for you. But what is in the past is in the past. Everything you will do will overshadow what you have done. Don't lose sight of that." I heard his voice saying the words.

"Master Rhino," I finished reading slowly putting the scroll down, we all stood in silence. I grasped my heart, it felt like it was being squeezed. Getting down on one knee I closed my eyes. Images flashed before me eyes. Spanning from my childhood with my brother to the time I was in Shen's army. Then I received more pleasant images. Being cared for by the peacocks, meeting Master Rhino, meeting my friends. I lost sight of who I was but now…

"Keda, are you alright?" I was snapped out of my trance by a voice I couldn't identify. I opened my eyes standing back up. I could feel tears building in my eyes. I wiped them away with a smile on my face "Yeah, I'm fine," I caught sight of Ox and Croc, they were clearly moved by the note, maybe they would even help. I was wrong, they didn't move.

"C'mon guys, even after that you're still going to do nothing about it?" Po questioned the two. The two merely looked away. Po came to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll help you avenge him," Po reassured me with a smile. I looked at the Furious Five, sharing the same smile. I looked at Po and nodded. I thanked all of them.

"Stop right there!" The smile was wiped off my face by my brother's voice, accompanying him was two wolves, who were quickly dispatched by Crane and Monkey. My brother growled then fled, Po and I chased after him.

We saw him get into a goat drawn carriage and be whisked away. Po grabbed another carriage and rode away, I followed from the rooftops.


	13. Chapter 13

It was difficult to keep track of my brother, Po and make sure I had means of moving along on the rooftops. Based on what was happening down there though, I'm glad I was up here. My brother had driven through the marketplace and began tearing apart the stands, making obstacles for Po and the Five to avoid. Thankfully the Five caught everything, making a clear path for Po to get through.

Then my brother did the unimaginable, he threw baby bunnies Po's way, was he nuts? Po caught all of them but now had two things to worry about. The extra weight caused Po to swerve onto a nearby construction site, he nearly ran over multiple people. I managed to jump off a nearby roof and roll my way onto a floor above him. I could hear him struggling to say focused with the kids on him.

However my time on the walk came to a halt as I had run out of room. I stopped and watched Po go a few feet farther, nearing the edge. Using his foot, he managed to get himself onto a roof. His screams were becoming bumpy due to the roof tiles. I jumped down and followed behind him. I gasped as I spotted his foot on fire.

Then he was in real trouble, the roof went up like a ramp and launched him and the kids upward. Po called for Crane to catch them but he missed one. I followed up the ramp like roof and jumped. I just grabbed the baby by the arm and curled myself in to protect the baby. I heard tearing followed by screaming and crashing. I uncurled myself and saw that I had crashed into a window on a family in the middle of eating. I looked at the baby to make sure he wasn't truly hurt.

"That was totally wicked!" he screamed.

Yeah, he was fine.

I placed the baby down and jumped out the window, landing in a crouched position. I spotted a bamboo pipe and hastily climbed my way up. I managed to relocate Po except now his cart was a unicycle. He would never catch up to my brother, I was thankfully right above Dende ready to pounce.

BOOM

I looked below me with wide eyes. Po was suddenly rocketing ahead of me, leaving a trail of fire behind him. With the speed he mysteriously obtained, he landed right in Dende's cart. The two began fighting. Going back and forth between banging each other's heads against signs that were passing by.

It was a pretty funny sight for a while, then they reached a flight of stairs. I grabbed and swung down a rope spanning down the entire flight and watched the two fight.

I landed on the ground and-

WHAM

Little did I realize that I landed directly in front of the cart, sweeping me up into it. We didn't have much time to react to my arrival considering we were launched into the air by a ramp of wood on a wall. Considering my light body, I was launched quicker and farther tan the other two. We were being launched directly towards the palace. I braced myself as I was launched into the second floor of the building. I crashed through the window and slid into the wall. I got up in pain and walked over to the window. Po and Dende crashed into the main grounds of the palace. I spotted Po getting up out of the crater as the Five followed behind. I smiled at our success. However that was a short lived feeling as I saw them get surrounded by wolves. They slapped irons on their wrists and began bringing them into the palace, possibly to see Shen.

I had to save them.


	14. Chapter 14

Getting to the top of the palace wasn't going to be easy, I knew that much. At least that's what I thought until I opened the door to the room I was in to get into the hallway. Shen had installed a bamboo elevator, the strings attached to it ran up as far as I could see. I cautiously stepped on and heard a wolf call from the top floor.

"Where to?" it asked quickly.

"Uhm…throne room?" I sheepishly answered. After a moment of silence I was being whisked upwards floor by floor. Just as I made it onto the next floor, I saw Dende walk in with Po and the five.

Upon reaching the throne room the two wolves handling the elevator realized it was me and were about attack me. I ducked and let the two collide into one another, landing in the elevator cart. I jumped out and kicked the lever keeping it on this floor.

"Keda?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me, it was the soothsayer. I rushed to her, thankful to see a friendly face.

"It's so good to see you again," she spoke happily. I looked around and asked where Shen was. When I heard squawking I knew he was coming.

"You must hide Keda," she spoke trying to force me somewhere that wasn't out in the open. I ran ahead and spotted the rafters above us. I climbed up and hid in the darkness just in time, Shen just appeared. Very little had changed for him in ten years. Moments later Po and the five arrived. Po was being carried by an ape, while everyone else was walking. When did Shen get apes on board with his plan?

Moving on, Po didn't seemed phased by being in the prescience of Shen, the guy who killed the rest of his race. Meaning I was right, he didn't know.

Unfortunately Shen was about to complete his mission, he lined the six up in front of it, the contraption that spit metal and breathed fire as the ape open the windows behind. My brother lit the flame, meaning they didn't have much time, I had to think fast. That's when I got an idea.

I quickly ran across the rafters and jumped onto the cannon from the back and at the nick of time too. I yelled at them to get down and caused the cannon to move up in its positioning and go over the heads of the six. The ball blasting through the open window. I smiled at my success and at seeing them suddenly break out of the handcuffs. Then I was tackled off of it by the last person I wanted to, Shen.

"Who do you think you are you-" Shen yelled before realizing who he was yelling at. He broke into a light chuckle "Keda?"

"You know him?" Po asked, I gulped.

"Brother?" Dende looked at me in anger. Of all the words to call me, he had to use that one.

"You're his brother?" Tigress said in disbelief. This wasn't going as well as I had planned. Shen turned around and looked at the group.

"You mean he didn't tell you? He was their panda, the night of the attack, he was the one who killed your mother" Po froze up as well, leaving the five in confusion.

"Keda, is this true?" Po looked at me for a sign that he was lying. I looked away.

"Keda, tell me he's lying!" I remained silent. Shen began laughing.

"This is too rich, you really thought you could escape what you are, didn't you Keda?" he got close to me with a smile, then turned around laughing hysterically.

Shen was right; as much as I didn't want to admit it, he was. You can't run away from the past, I was stupid and foolish to believe I could do so. In my own thought of sorrow I didn't notice Tigress coming at me for an attack. I cowered with no time to dodge or counter. The weirdest thing happened though, both Shen and Dende blocked the attack, for me.

That's when I realized where I stood. I should've been by my past the whole time, instead of trying to run away. I needed to be there for my true master, Lord Shen.

Amidst the confusion of fighting I found the lighter stick that lit it only moments. I ran on four legs over to it and snatched it. I found a string going into it and assumed that's I needed to light.

"Shen, Dende, get out of the way!" I called receiving the attention of both. The two had positioned the six in the perfect area, I jumped back as it fired and struck a support pole, causing wood and metal to go flying sending them sprawling to the ground. I saw Shen fly out of a window as Dende grabbed me by the paw. He grabbed onto the rope of the elevator and slid all the way down. We escaped the palace in the nick of time, apparently Shen has more of those things and began destroying the palace, with Po and the five still inside.

Dende turned me around and looked at me for a moment, before finally breaking into a laugh and hugging me.

"Good to have you back brother,"

In truth, it did feel pretty good to be back.


	15. Chapter 15

"Here's to my brother Keda, finally returning to where he rightfully belongs!" my brother began by lifting a mug into the air. The surrounding wolves lifted their mugs as well, howling into the night in celebration of my return to the pack. My brother sat down beside me, a curious look on his face as he saw simply staring into my mug.

"Are you okay?" he nudged my shoulder, making the contents spill a little.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Well, I've never tried beer before," I finally admitted. The closest I've had to an alcoholic drink was wine and I could barely stomach that.

"Just trust me, it's really good," Dende insisted. I looked up at him, he was smiling at me warmly, something I haven't seen ages, and I smiled at seeing this. The others began chanting for me to drink, so I took one sip, it tasted surprisingly better compared to wine. So I gulped down the rest of the mug, hearing the howl of excitement made me want to drink more. That one drink turned to six, and then I passed out.

When I woke up I was filled in on what happened at Gongmen Foundry courtesy of an angry Shen, he wasn't to happy that my brother and I had spent that time drinking rather than being at the foundry.

Apparently the five attempted to destroy the foundry and capture Shen. However Po got in the way, trying to find out about his past. The next part made me shiver a little.

He was shot square in the chest; he's presumed dead. So it was complete, the panda race is completely eradicated.

"I'm willing to look past your little blunder you two," the three of us were walking to the harbor, he still clearly annoyed at us but for the most was calm, save the wolf he killed when he found us.

"Besides, look at the sweet prize I obtained," Shen pointed to the Furious Five, chained between two masts, looking ashamed and disappointment. Shen was talking to the five as I decided to head to the front of the boat, just thinking.

We would set out this night to the rest of the world and destroy it.

Was that what I really wanted? Was that what I was raised for all along, to be a killer?

…

Yes. I sealed my fate that night I killed her, there was no turning back.


	16. Chapter 16

I hate myself, I really do.

I'm trying to be glad for myself in being back with my brother and the pack but…I don't know…

The army was traveling down the river that divided Gongmen City in half. No one spoke, it was eerily quiet. I was on the main boat, with Lord Shen and Dende just hanging my head over the edge of the boat. Looking down at my reflection, it was almost impossible considering the fact it was nighttime but the moon and lanterns helped.

I was officially mortified with myself. My brown eyes had turned dull and my outfit was stained with dry blood, with the people I killed.

"What is the matter Keda?" I heard voice emanating from somewhere below me. I looked down and saw Master Rhino staring back at me.

I sighed, acting as though he had been here the whole time "I…I think I'm having second thoughts…"

"Because you know this isn't right?"

"…"

"Keda, the peacock family saw something different in you. I saw something different. Why is it you cannot?"

"Because you can't change the past,"

"You're right, you cannot. But you can forgive."

"Feh, who would forgive me for what I've done,"

"I would, I did,"

"Yeah and now you're dead," I spoke slamming my hand into the water to remove the reflection. When I brought my hand back up I saw thee strangest thing. My hand was clean of any of the blood that was there.

"It's not too late Keda, it' never too late; he'll tell you so too." before I could guess what he meant by that I heard a voice that made my heart skip a beat. It was Po, he was silhouetted by the moon on the rooftops. Eventually all the other wolves caught sight of Po and shared concerned whispers. Lord Shen seemed surprisingly calm at thee situation. He simply walked over to me and placed a feathered hand on my shoulder.

"Care to finish what I started?" I looked at my brother for an answer, he smiled, he wanted me to go and finish this. But that vision of Master Rhino, who should I-

I was halted by a sudden blade to my throat.

"Do it now Keda, 'less you want me to get my hands dirty twice," Lord Shen threatened me. Now I got up and climbed the roofs reaching Po. He saw me and took a fighting, a very serious look on his face. I took a similar stance. After a moment he spoke.

"You don't want to do this, do you?" his seriousness threw me off but I had to answer honestly.

"I don't know anymore, I'm glad I'm with my brother now but…"

"Y'know this isn't right?" I looked at Po, it's like he knew.

"Are you truly sorry for what you did?" Po dropped his stance and walked towards me. I simply looked away.

"I'd be willing to forgive you, Keda. I learned something before I came back here, no matter what my past was it doesn't make me who I am today."

I swear I've changed my view so much in such a small time. But this time it made sense, no matter how far I traveled down the dark road I could always turn around. I smiled at Po.

"Thank you, Po, for helping me realize…" something was building up inside me. It was…no, my red vision. I began licking my lips and grabbing for my katana.

"Keda, you don't have to do this. Remember when I said we would help you avenge Master Rhino's death," I was beginning to growl and lick my lips, I looked at my hand, the one that was cleaned.

"I…I…grah!" I was brought down to my knees. Po got by my side.

"Fight it Keda, let it go," It didn't help though, I was going to-

SLAP

"Gah!" Po had slapped me square in the face. While unexpected, it helped. I was suddenly…myself. Myself from days ago before all of this started. I couldn't help but smile a little, even laugh.

"Thanks, Po."

"No problem, now, you wanna finish what he started?" Po pointed down to Lord…no, Shen, on the boat, waiting for me. I turned to him.

"You bet,"


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay Po, what's the plan?"

"We gotta free the five if we want to beat Shen."

"Good and how are we going to do that?" his silence to my question was discomforting, I don't get how this idiot got so far on-

"I'm a good guy now, I'm a good guy now," I had to repeat to myself before hurting someone. I turned to Po.

"Okay, I think I have an idea but we might have to fake a fight," Po nodded.

"If you kick me off the roof at some point, I might be able to break the chain that's holding them with my sword with the-."

BAM

Apparently he didn't hear the first part because the next thing I knew I was in the air, plummeting back down to the ships. I sighed, that wasn't part of the plan but it works. Unsheathed my sword and positioned it just right. I smiled as I saw it strike, then shatter, a chain link that was holding Tigress' paw. Taking the advantage, she along with the rest of the Furious Five, broke free from the other chain then used it to clear a few feet of wolves, letting us fall safely onto the boats. The five looked at me uneasily, considering I had my sword out. I quickly sheathed my sword.

"Guys, it's cool, he's with us again," Po smiled landing beside Tigress.

"I swear you're so inconsistent," Mantis sighed quickly.

"Yeah, sorry…!" All of our attention was snapped back to the wolves, who were now snarling at all of us, waiting for the order to strike. I saw Shen raise his feathered hand.

"You have escaped destiny for the last time, panda," he spoke to Po but looked at me, my brother was nowhere to be found but that was least of my worries, Shen dropped his wing; causing the wolves to lunge at us.

"Split up!" Tigress said, making picking off the wolves all the more easier, the wolves still had no kung fu experience, making this an easy job for the seven of us.

At one point I found myself faced with two wolves, both holding swords. I pulled mine out in the knick of time to block one strike then sidestep the other, causing to get stuck in the boat. I stepped on it as I let my sword run along the opposing sword. I managed to get airborne and strike one with my leg, sending him to the ground, then I tripped the other. I got up only to be pushed back and be held by knife point, by none other than my brother.

"I don't get you Keda," he began in a low snarl "What makes you think you can suddenly change your life and not suffer any kind of consequence?"

"I don't think that," I confidently answered, only to be hammered in the gut, I began coughing harshly.

"What?" he got down to my level to ask.

"I can never forget what I did, but I can forgive, like they did…" I wheezed, gesturing to Po and the others. My brother, to my surprise, actually stopped and considered it, I didn't take my chances, so I quickly shoved him and took the knife, throwing it into the water. I didn't do anything else though; I wanted to see what he did.

"Dende!" we both suddenly heard Shen squawk out in rage, with a hint of panic in his voice. I looked at my brother.

"It's not to late brother," he smiled at me for a moment before being interrupted by another squawk. I watched in sorrow as my brother slowly, then swiftly made his way back to the main boat.

"Keda!" my attention was returned to Po who was gesturing to me to fall back and regroup. I quickly ran back noticing a new figures join the fray, saving Po from a wolf just about to strike him.

"Master Ox!" Po called out in relief and excitement. I stopped running and smiled at his return. Suddenly from the water sprouted Master Croc.

"Croc!" I smiled even wider "But how did-"

"You're friend, he's very persuasive," the two turned to a figure running across the heads of the wolves. It took me a moment, but I realized it was Shifu, the one who trained my idols. Amazement turned to panic as I saw Shifu suddenly lunge at me.

"No, no, he's with us!" Po called in before I was knocked out. Shifu stopped his attack then quickly turned his attention to the exit leading to the sea, it was closing in fast.

"Quickly, use their boats to block the way!" he called out. Putting his plan immediately into action, we split up and began causing boats to rise up and block the way. I myself, was working with Ox and Croc.

First, I cleared the boat of the wolves that were unfortunate enough to get left on it. I simply dodged most of their attacks and kicked them into the waters. Croc opened the sail all the way and called out for Crane, as he flapped his wings powerfully, causing the boat to suddenly jump forward with movement. I didn't account for the power and was sent off my feet, grabbing onto the edge of nearby boat and pulling myself up.

"Fire!" I suddenly heard Shen call out. I panicked, was he really saying to fire on his own crew, or did he not care anymore? It took me a moment to realize that it was my brother who was about to light it. He seemed hesitant at first, then seemed flat out reluctant upon seeing me in the picture.

"What are you waiting for? Fire!" Shen screamed, clearly in panic. Dende kept looking at me before finally throwing the lighter stick down. I smiled at his choice.

"You idiot!" Shen lashed out revealing one of his feather blades, then throwing it into Dende's chest, in a state of confusion he fell off the side of the boat, landing on the street of the city. I quickly ran to my side and jumped the gap between the boat and the land. I rushed to his side to look at the damage, the blade was deep inside his chest, there was nothing I could do.

"Keda?" Dende looked around. I brought my hand to his face, whimpering a little.

"I'm right here brother," I tried to smile but couldn't. He managed to smile somehow.

"You were right, all these years, you were right," he coughed.

"What?"

"What we…I…was doing, it isn't right…I should've realized that sooner." I brought my hand up from his chest, it was covered in blood.

"But you, you have more to your life than I did."

"Don't say that," I insisted.

"Yes you did Keda, you have something worth fighting for…kung fu-"

BOOM

I jumped upon hearing an ear shattering explosion, we both looked over and saw that Shen had broken through, he was heading out to sea.

"Go to them Keda, they need you, I don't." I spoke with his final breath, smiling with a smile I hadn't seen since I was a pup. I buried my head into his chest to hear emptiness, crying profusely over him. I heard a second explosion, then, with some effort, I managed to pry myself away from my dead brother and rush to my friends.

What I saw made me feel worse. Littered around the water was destroyed wood and everybody else, badly hurt, except for one person.

"Po?" I asked myself as I suddenly saw him strain himself onto a small island that halted Shen and whatever remained of his troops. It was no surprise to see Shen fire at him. What did happen next amazed me.

Po had managed to catch one of the cannonballs and redirect it out to sea. I watched on as he proceeded to do this, even crashing some of Shen's boats. When at last it was Shen's boat that remained. From my distance from the scene I could see the pure rage in his eyes. He swiped his claws along the thing one last time. Po caught it then threw it back. I could of sworn I heard the weirdest thing when he tossed it back

"Ska-doosh."

KA-BOOM

The final boat exploded with no remains, killing whoever may have been onboard. I looked down and noticed that the other had begun to swim to the docks. I jumped over to them then proceeded to help them up. Po joined us moments later, still smiling from what he had accomplished.

"Thank you Keda, for all of your help," Po said placing his hand on my shoulder. I took it off a moment later.

"No Po, I should be the one thanking you, for steering me in the right direction." Po shrugged. After a moment I blurted.

"It would be an honor if I could train under you as a student," I closed my eyes expecting him or someone else to laugh but instead he lightly punched me in the shoulder.

"You got it dude," I bowed to Po, my new master.


	18. The Quest for Inner Peace

One month.

One month has passed since that day; the day I helped Po and the five save China from Shen. Ox assumed the position of Master Rhino when the dust settled on the situation, Croc took up second in command. The wolves even became police force for Gongmen City.

My brother was respectfully buried in the city. I decided to make a tradition to come back visit when another month had passed. As for myself, I trained under Po, receiving additional training from the five, even Shifu occasionally. But Po said there was still one thing I needed to learn. Something he claimed to pick up quickly, and was guaranteed I could as well. Training started that night and I was anxious.

"Okay we're here," Po whispered quietly placing a lantern on the ground. I used the minimal light and discovered that he had brought me to a cave in the mountains. High above on the ceiling was a stone dragon, drips of water coming from its maw and hitting a stone panel below surrounded by a pond. I looked back at Po, I would've called him master Po but he insisted I didn't, according to him it sounded weird. "Step aside and watch this," Po said while stepping on the panel then pausing. He looked above at the dragon then sighed, putting his arms into a strange stance I had never seen before. I looked above and saw a drop of water begin to fall but just before it hit Po, he caught it, and then proceeded to let it roll along his arms. I was speechless; I simply thought it would break apart in his hands. After minutes of the display he brought his hand down to nearby plant and let it slide onto a leaf. Po turned to me and laughed, he saw my dumbstruck look.

"How did you that?" I finally asked.

"Inner peace," was all he said. My curious expression made him explain further.

"When I discovered about my past I finally obtained inner peace. I realized I lived a fulfilling life and let go of what happened to me before then. Keda that's what you need to do."

"But...I have," I hesitantly reassured him.

"Then show me," he stepped out of the way and let me stand on the panel. I looked above me and saw a drop fall. I brought my paw up to catch it but it splattered. I looked down then at Po.

"But-"

"Your heart may have moved on but your mind hasn't. That's why we're here tonight," I looked at him curiously.

"Rumor has it that countless kung fu masters came here to battle their inner demons to finally obtain inner peace, many failed, few succeeded, and Shifu and I managed to defeat them. This only happens at midnight on the full moon."

"Tonight."

"Right..." Po looked up at the sky, the moon was just about to reach the highest point "This is a battle you have to do alone Keda. I'll come back in the morning," Po smiled at me finally leaving me be. I looked back at the moon, then to the dragon.

When Po's lantern was finally out of my sight a strong chill rode up my spine. I looked at my feet then saw a thick fog begin to build up, blanketing my feet completely. I looked up and even saw fog coming from the dragon's mouth. Suddenly some of the fog began to spire upwards at the other end of the panel I was standing on. When it solidified into an entity I gasped, it had taken the shape of Dende. His eyes opened to reveal entire black eyes, no pupils at all. He didn't speak either, all he did was take a stance, and he was ready to fight. At first I did nothing, and then I realized this was my test, my inner demon, my brother died and I couldn't do a thing to help him. I reluctantly took my own stance.

He came at me first, fog still emanating from his feet with each step. He was about to punch me when I grabbed it and brought it down to the ground. I then gave him an uppercut and watch him step back from the blow, his body was still in a position that suggested he had been stricken. In a few moments it slowly brought itself back up, as if he had never been hit.

This time he attacked using his foot; I did the simple thing and grab it, then flipped him onto the ground. Moments later he rose off of the ground and stood back up.

Hours had passed and we were still fighting, it was as if no matter what I did, he would never go down. I was beginning to feel weak and he took the advantage by sending me sliding to the ground with a punch to the gut. I brought myself slightly back up to think, how could I beat him? Then a grave thought entered my mind. I had to actually hurt him; every one of my attacks at him was simply a counterattack. But I couldn't bring myself to actually hurt him, even if he wasn't real.

But the other me, the monstrous side, could hurt him, could I even control it? I had to think fast considering he was coming at me for another attack. Just as he about to strike me with his fist, I caught it and pushed him away, standing back up. My vision was going red again; I had let it come out. With a snarl, I lunged at him with my claws bared and slashed at his chest, and then at his eye socket, he still seemed unaffected to the fact that mist was pouring out of his chest and eye. It's as if he was letting me win now, that I had learned what I needed to but he didn't go away.

My mind was on the fritz, I was battling to regain control of my body from my feral side but wasn't succeeding, when I caught sight of my brother he was smiling, not in a menacing way but a comforting way. I simply stared at him for a moment then tried even harder to regain control. I could actually hear my feral half speak.

"You can't escape me Keda, I will always be in you, waiting for blood to stain everything you stand for," it hissed at me. I grunted in response.

"You're wrong, you're me and I can control you," I finally let out a howl mixed with a roar closing my eyes in mental pain. I collapsed to the ground, opening my eyes moments later when the pain subsided. My vision was red but it was fading into clear vision. I had beaten my inner demon, myself. My brother wasn't the test at all, just a mean of getting me to test myself. The mist that was my brother was beginning to fade, disappear along with the rest of the mist that had been in the cave all along. I closed my eyes then let out a long sigh.

DRIP

I looked back up and noticed that the dragon's maw was releasing droplets of water again. I let a few more drop onto me before trying what had done. I brought my hand up to catch it and to my amazement, it stayed a drop.

I had done it, I had obtained inner peace.


	19. Bonus Chapter: The Trinity of Solstice

**Before I close this tale. I will leave you with a gift. The intro to a planned sequel to this story.**

** The Trinity of Solstice**

* * *

A long time ago, when there was nothing but chaos and turmoil, two dragons took this nothingness and created life. This life, grateful of the gift, devoted their lives to worshipping and serving the two dragons.

The first dragon, Solaris, was responsible for the sun, the earth which the life treaded, light, and life itself.

The second dragon, Maluna, was responsible for the moon, the fathomless night sky, darkness and the shells in which Solaris' life could inhabit and serve their masters.

For many millennia the world was in harmony until one day, Maluna grew resentful of her brother; for much of life loved Solaris' gifts but very few acknowledged Maluna's gifts. Her resentment grew into insanity and the she attacked her brother.

The two fought for one thousand years, give or take forty eight years. The battle split the heavens and nearly destroyed everything the dragons worked so hard to make. As a last resort, Solaris used his remaining power to encase both himself and his sister in the earth, for he knew if he solely imprisoned his sister, balance in the world would be lost. He sent a final gift and command to his worshippers.

"I give unto you all messengers of my sister and myself. Use these two to maintain balance of the world. And should one messenger fail, a third shall come to light, a warrior of the dragons. But if two are to fail then the world will be lost. Now go! Disperse and never return to the Temple of Solstice!"

And so, life followed his command and never again returned to the temple, allowing to be lost to the earth.

The messengers became known as the arbiters; the arbiter of the sun and the arbiter of the moon respectively. However, due to the dispersion of those who knew the legend, the meaning was lost and the gift fell into obscurity. The warrior of the dragons however is a common practice.

For those who remembered the arbiters, they kept a constant track of species that would be graced with the gift of the dragons.

* * *

**For those who couldn't figure it out. Keda would be the arbiter of the sun. Dende, the arbiter of the moon and Po would be the warrior of the dragons (or Dragon Warrior). But alas, this tale shall come to a close. There's only one more story to complete and then I'll be gone. Goodbye, not see ya 'round.**


End file.
